Mysterious Detective
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./ Chap 3 is up./
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery &amp; Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./ Chap 1 is up./**

* * *

**Chapter 1 is Prolog**

.

.

.

_-Author Pov Start-_

_._

*Wilde Detective Agency*

Yah inilah tempat yang akan menjadi panggung utama dalam cerita ini. Sebuah gedung usang dan tua yang nampak dari luar. Tapi didalamnya tidak kotor-kotor juga, kok!

Desain tempat ini tidak mewah-mewah amat. Dinding ruangan ini dicat warna cokelat gelap agar tampak serasi dengan perabotan yg ada didalam sana. Ruangan ini juga tidak besar-besar amat. Intinya standart lah..

Ketika memasuki kantor ini, pasti cuma ada satu komentar tentangnya. "Misterius Sekali!" Yak... Itulah penjelasan singkat tentang kantor ini. Sekarang mari saya jelaskan siapa yg ada dikantor ini.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sedang duduk tertidur di meja kerjanya dengan majalah yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Kakinya dia angkat ke atas meja karena itu merupakan kebiasaannya ketika tertidur.

Nampaknya belum ada orang yang datang ke tempatnya saat ini, sehingga dia bisa tidur santai siang ini. Orang apa? Pertanyaan Bodoh! Tentu saja orang yg akan menyewa jasanya lah. Pemuda ini 'kan seorang detektif.

Oke. Kan kujelaskan siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Namanya adalah Rufus Wilde &amp; dia seorang detektif yang tidak terkenal sama sekali. Untuk saat ini.

_Tap...tap...tap_

Langkah seorang gadis berambut _Lavender, _bermata _Sapphire _ini. Sedang berjalan perlahan kearah Rufus yg masih tertidur pulas dari arah belakang. Begitu sampai ia mendecak kesal melihat cara tidur Rufus yg menurutnya adalah "Menjijikan!". -_-

Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Hah... Kau mesti selalu tidur dengan membaca majalah 'Menjijikan' itu lagi, Rufus!" Gerutunya.

Gadis itu mengambil majalah yang ada diwajah Rufus dan menaruhnya dimeja kerjanya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bantal yg ada dilemari kerja milik Rufus.

Ia meletakkan bantal itu diantara kursi dan Rufus yg masih tertidur. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas melihat Rufus yg tertidur. _'Hmmp... Dia benar-benar terlihat tampan saat tidur' _Pikirnya. Ia akhirnya kembali ke ruangan bagian dalam kantor tersebut. Entah apa saja yang ada disana, Saya juga belum tau.

Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan lagi siapa gadis barusan itu. Namanya adalah Edel Frost. Ia merupakan Asisten Detektif Rufus Wilde yg masih tertidur nyenyak tadi.

.

.

_-Author Pov End-_

.

.

.

_Kring...Kring...Kring_

Suara bel rumah yg cukup kencang juga, berhasil membuat Rufus terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Dengan malas Rufus membuka matanya. Dia melihat lelaki tua dengan seragam kantornya sedang memasuki Kantornya ini.

"Apa benar tempat ini kantor detektif?" Tanyanya saat lelaki itu masuk.

"Ah, anda benar Tuan! Silahkan duduk disini!" Tunjuk Rufus terhadap 2 kursi yang ada didepan meja kerjanya.

Lelaki itu menuruti perintah Rufus, dan segera duduk dikursinya.

"Jadi... Ada masalah apa anda datang kesini?" Tanya Rufus memulai pembicaraan dengan clientnya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini anakku yg bernama Sashi... Belum pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah 3 hari yg lalu." Jawabnya lirih sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto anak perempuan kepada Rufus.

Rufus menerimanya dan kemudian bertanya, "Lalu. Kenapa tidak melaporkannya kepada Polisi? Kenapa malah anda datang ketempat detektif seperti saya ini?" Tanya Rufus panjang.

"Ke-keluarga... Kami bukanlah keluarga kaya. Jadi karena keuangan kami yg terbatas itulah kenapa saya datang ke tempat anda!" Jawabnya cukup jelas bagi Rufus.

"Hn... Begitu. Baiklah aku mau melakukan pekerjaan ini asal-" Belum selesai bicara. Dia disela oleh Edel yg datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh... Ada tamu juga akhirnya." Perkataannya cukup keras sehingga membuat dua orang ini -Rufus dan Clientnya- menoleh kearah Edel.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh dulu untuk kalian!" Katanya semangat. Tentu saja kalau ia semangat. Sudah berminggu-mingu mereka tidak mempunyai client.

Rufus hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan dengan clientnya.

"Ia siapa, Tuan Wilde?" Tanya Clientnya saat melihat Edel tadi.

"Hn. Ia adalah asisten pribadiku." Jawab Rufus datar.

"Baiklah. Mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan." Kata Rufus singkat. Clientnya mengangguk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Edel datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Dengan segera ia menaruh cangkir itu tepat didepan client dan Rufus.

Kemudian ia menaruh nampannya didekat meja yg ada disana. Setelahnya ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah kanan Rufus. Ikut mendengar cerita sang Client.

Sang Client menjelaskan semua situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Di tengah-tengah penjelasan itu Rufus tengah menganalisis kejadian ini. Akhirnya Rufus dan sang client mencapai kesepakatan.

"Saya bersedia mencari anak anda! Asal dengan satu syarat." Kata Rufus datar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sang Client penasaran.

"Jika anak anda berhasil kami temukan! Kami ingin anda menyebarluaskan berita tentang kami kepada teman-teman anda." Jawab Rufus sambil tetap memasang muka datar.

"T-tentu saja saya akan melakukannya. Mengenai pembayarannya-"

"Anda tidak paham dengan kata saya barusan? Jika kami berhasil barulah anda membayar kami dan mempromosikan tempat kami ini! Tapi jika kami gagal maka anda tidak usah membayar kami dan anda tidak perlu datang kesini lagi." Sela Rufus panjang lebar.

Sang Client itu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi akhirnya dia menyetujui semua usulan Rufus.

Rufus mengajaknya bersalaman, "Deal?". Sang Client pun menerima salamannya, "Deal!" Katanya.

Sang Client akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Edel. Kemudian dia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Edel. Melihat gerak-gerik aneh sang Client Rufus memutuskan untuk bertanya...

"Kenapa anda tersenyum melihat Asisten saya?" Tanya Rufus heran. Dia tertawa pelan ketika ditanyai oleh Rufus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Ketika melihat Nona Cantik ini saya jadi teringat kembali dengan Putri saya yang hilang itu." Si Client itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih ketika mengingat insiden putrinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, Tuan! Kami tidak akan memberi hasil yang mengecewakan terhadap anda!" Kata Edel tersenyum senang berusaha membuat sang Client tidak sedih.

Sang Client pun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Edel.

"Ya sudah! Saya mengharapkan hasil yang bagus!" Kata sang Client sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kantor Rufus.

Rufus dan Edel masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Akhirnya Rufus yg memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Edel bersiap-siap lah untuk menghadapi kasus ini!" Kata Rufus datar dan singkat.

"Eh?" Edel terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Rufus.

"Kasus ini cukup sulit dan menyenangkan juga!" Kata Rufus sambil menyeringai senang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Gw akhirnya membuat satu cerita dengan pair Edel X Rufus tentunya. Bagi anda yang suka membaca novel misteri diharapkan membaca cerita ini. Karena selain genrenya misteri, gw juga tambahkan Romance antara Rufus dan Edel yg notabene adalah Asisten-nya. Untuk Horror pun tentu ada di chapter berikutnya.**

**Cerita ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Jadi kalau suatu saat cerita ini akan di delete kalian tidak perlu heran karena masih butuh perbaikan sedikit-sedikit.**

**Mungkin juga gw butuh Beta Readers untuk cerita ini. Mengingat ini merupakan cerita bertema 'detektif' yang kubuat pertama kalinya. **

****Yah semoga kalian suka dengan prolog ini ^_^****

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

**Jika ada yg berminat menjadi Beta Readers silahkan masukkan itu di...**

**Bagi kalian yang suka dengan cerita ini juga silahkan memasukkan komentarnya di...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery &amp; Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./**

* * *

**Chapter 2 First Case (Part 1)**

.

.

.

*Esoknya*

Keesokan hari! Tibalah saatnya mulai menyelidiki penculikan misterius anak bernama Sashi - yang katanya tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari.

"Edel cepatlah sedikit!" Perintah Rufus dari luar kantor detektif mereka.

"Sabar dong! Kau tau 'kan kalau wanita itu memang lama ketika berdandan?!" Sahut Edel kesal sambil menyisir rambutnya yg berantakan sehabis mandi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Bantah Rufus dengan nada dingin dan sarkastik.

_Cklek..._

_Brem...Brem_

Rufus langsung men-starter motor _Harley Davidson _miliknya. Selang beberapa menit, Edel masih belum selesai dengan peralatan-peralatan kecantikannya.

"EDELINI PILIHAN TERAKHIR! SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN KUTINGGAL?" Teriak Rufus penuh emosi.

"Huh... Iya, iya sekarang aku keluar! Kau puas?" Edel akhirnya keluar dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

Bayangkan saja penampilannya. Edel saat ini menggunakan _T-Shirt _biasa berwarna putih polos. Dipadu juga dengan jaket berwarna biru laut beserta hiasan bungannya. Untuk celananya ia memakai celana _Jeans _sampai semata kaki berwarna hitam. Rambut _Lavender-_nya pun masih belum dirapikan dengan benar.

Sedangkan Rufus menggunakan Kemeja berwarna merah _Crimson _dan dipadu dengan _Blazer _berwarna merah keunguan. Lalu untuk celananya dia memakai celana _Jeans _yang panjangnya sampai semata kaki berwarna hitam.

Ckckck! Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan profesi mereka bukan?

Rufus mengatakan, "Kalau sedang menyelidiki TKP jangan pernah pake baju Formal, karena hal itu bisa membuat orang tau kalau kau seorang detektif. Makanya pakai pakaian yang sesuai dengan umurmu agar orang tidak curiga!" Alasan yang tidak masuk akal bukan?

Kembali ke cerita...

"Edel kesinilah sebentar!" Tangan Rufus bergerak menunjuk Edel agar mendekat padanya.

Edel menatap bingung sambil berjalan pelan kearah Rufus. _'Padahal tadi dia marah-marah! Sekarang sifatnya sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi!' _ Pikir Edel.

"Ada ap-" Belum sempat menyelasaikan pertanyaannya, Edel sudah dikejutkan dengan tangan kanan Rufus yang membelai rambutnya.

"Rambutmu masih berantakan! Biar kurapikan sedikit." Kata Rufus lembut, tetapi masih dalam muka datarnya. "Nah sudah lebih baik. Kau terlihat cantik sekarang!" Katanya lagi.

_Blussh!_

Muka Edel langsung memanas seketika. Walau sudah lama Edel tinggal bersama Rufus, tapi tetap saja ia masih malu kalau dipuji seperti itu. Gadis mana yang tidak senang dipuji cantik? Apalagi oleh seorang pemuda seusianya. Hah... Benar-benar terlalu!

"Nih!" Rufus melempar sebuah helm kepada Edel.

"..." Edel terlihat bengong sesaat.

"Cepatlah pakai, bodoh!" Perintah Rufus. Edel tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memakai helmnya. Kemudian ia naik ke sepeda motor Rufus lebih tepatnya duduk dibelakang Rufus yg menyetir.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Kata Rufus pelan tetapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Edel.

"Uhm," Edel mengangguk patuh.

Rufus langsung tancap gas melihat Edel sudah siap dibelakangnya.

_Breemm!_

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke tempat tujuan, walaupun sempat terkendala sedikit tadi.

.

.

.

*Tempat Kejadian*

Sekolah...

Tempat yang pasti paling banyak anak-anak disana. Ramai, itulah pasti yang kau temui ketika disana. Edel &amp; Rufus memutuskan datang ke sekolah dimana anak dari klientnya hilang diculik ketika ia pulang.

_Ckit... (Suara rem)_

Sesampainya disana semua anak-anak sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Jadilah halaman sekolah terlihat sepi karena anak-anak belajar dikelasnya masing-masing.

Ketika Rufus &amp; Edel berusaha memasuki sekolah tersebut, ada juga halangannya. Seorang satpam disana mencegah mereka masuk.

"Hei, ada urusan apa kalian disini?" Tanya Satpam itu kasar.

"Kami hanya ingin menyelidiki masalah 'Penculikan' yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Edel menjawab terlebih dulu.

Satpam itu memicingkan matanya curiga. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Rufus. Si Rufus sendiri hanya memasang muka datar ketika bertatapan muka dengan satpam itu.

"Menyelidiki masalah 'Penculikan'? Memangnya siapa kalian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kami seorang dete-"

"Boleh kami masuk menemui pimpinan sekolah ini?" Sela Rufus cepat.

"Hm, Beliau saat ini sedang menjalani rapat. Lebih baik tunggu sebentar lagi!" Jawab Satpam itu.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Satpam itu masih curiga rupanya.

"Kami berdua adalah detektif yang sudah disewa oleh kepala sekolah disini. Jika tidak dipercaya ini buktinya!" Rufus memberikan sebuah kertas persetujuan beserta tanda tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada kalian." Katanya menghela nafas

"Terima kasih sudah percaya. Boleh kami menunggu didalam?" Ucap Rufus.

"Silahkan saja. Yang penting jangan menganggu murid-murid dikelasnya!" Satpam itu mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk dalam lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

Edel dan Rufus berjalan perlahan ke bagian sekolah ini. Daripada berdiam diri menunggu urusan kepala sekolah, lebih baik berjalan ke seluruh sekitar sekolah. Mungkin bisa mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai penculikan ini.

"Eh, Rufus. Tadi apa kertas yang kau berikan itu asli?" Tanya Edel penasaran. Rufus menoleh kearah Edel, memberikan penjelasan.

"Tentu saja, itu bohong," Ucap Rufus santai dan datar.

"EEHH...?" Teriak Edel sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Sstt... Pelankan suaramu jika tidak berurusan dengan satpam itu lagi."

"Ma-maaf..." Edel menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal berbahaya begitu? Kalau ketahuan kita bisa diusir paksa dari sini, lho!" Tanya Edel.

Rufus menutup matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Edel.

"Terkadang untuk mendapatkan informasi diperlukan sedikit kebohongan," Jawabnya lagi dengan santai.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" Edel merasa takut.

"Tenang saja kita tidak akan ketahuan."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Kepala sekolah mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda," Ujar satpam yang tadi sempat bermasalah dengan Rufus &amp; Edel.

Kepala Sekolah itu awalnya terlihat terkejut. Terbukti dari keringat dingin yang mengalir dari wajah cantiknya itu. Sedangkan Rufus malah menyeringai lebar menatap sang Kepala Sekolah.

"K-kalau begitu... Silahkan duduk didalam. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kemari." Kata Kepala Sekolah itu kepada satpam tadi.

_Kriet... (Suara Pintu ditutup)_

"Katakanlah, Rufus! Apa maumu kemari?" Kata Wanita itu ketus.

Rufus mendengus pelan, "Heh, jangan kasar begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki masalah disekolah milikmu ini!"

Kepala Sekolah itu langsung menatap tajam kearah Rufus sesembari bertanya, "Darimana kau tau? Setahuku tidak ada orang luar yang boleh mengetahui hal ini!

Rufus menunjukkan sebuah foto pria berpakaian kantor seperti pada umumnya.

"Salah satu orang tua dari korbannya sendiri yang datang kepadaku," Ujarnya santai.

Kepala Sekolah itu menghela nafasnya kecewa. Tidak disangka kejadian ini bisa bocor ke pihak luar.

"Baiklah, aku tau kau pasti ingin mendapat info dariku, 'kan? Pertama-tama -"

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Edel berani memotong perkataan sang Kepala Sekolah karena terlalu penasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau belum mengenalnya, ya?" Tanya Rufus santai. Edel mengangguk pelan.

"Kenalkan, dia bernama Aime. Ia merupakan mantan pemimpin organisasi detektif kami dulu ketika SMA." Rufus memperkenalkannya pada Edel.

"Organisasi detektif?"

"Ya. Dulu organisasi kami bernama 'Grand Chase', berjumlah 18 orang termasuk aku, dan juga sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun."

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau akan hal ini?" Tanya Edel.

"Maaf, saja. Aku melakukan ini secara diam-diam makanya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu!"

_'Jadi ini alasannya kenapa dia sangat pintar sekali dalam menangani kasus-kasus yang rumit. Ternyata kemampuannya sudah dipoles selama 3 tahun.' _Batin Edel.

"Tapi... Sayangnya organisasi ini sudah dibubarkan sejak lama, karena permintaan dari anggota organisasi ini." Sekarang Aime melanjutkan penjelasan Rufus.

"Kenapa dibubarkan?" Edel bertanya kembali.

"Entahlah. Katanya mereka ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya ini secara sendiri-sendiri. Dari kabar yang kudengar, ada yang berhasil menjadi kepala polisi, ada juga yang berhasil menjadi detektif ternama diluar negeri. Yah alasan semacam itulah." Jawab Aime panjang lebar.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Rufus singkat.

"Uhm... Tidak!" Edel menggeleng pelan.

"Lanjutkan kembali informasi tadi." Perintah Rufus datar.

"Si Penculik anak-anak ini sudah menjalankan aksinya selama hampir 2 bulan belakangan ini. Dia pun mengancam lewat telepon kalau pihak sekolah melaporkannya pada polisi maka anak-anak yang diculiknya akan dibunuh satu persatu." Aime menjelaskannya dengan nada sedih dan lirih.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang kau perbuat demi mengatasi ini?" Tanya Rufus.

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa petugas keamanan untuk tetap siaga ketika mereka datang kembali."

"Hn. Mereka kembali kesini?"

"Ya... Penculikan ini dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali. Mereka hanya menculik 1 anak dalam setiap aksinya. Karena sudah hampir 2 bulan total anak yang hilang adalah 8 orang." Ujar Aime.

"Hn. Kalau begitu boleh aku melihat rekaman cctv ketika kejadian?" Tanya Rufus _to the point._

"Silahkan saja."

.

.

.

*Ruang Pengawas*

Mereka bertiga -Rufus, Edel, Aime- mendatangi ruang pengawas demi melihat rekaman cctv saat kejadian terjadi.

"Ini kejadian pas ketika 2 hari yang lalu diparkiran mobil." Kata Aime menjelaskan.

Scene 1 :

Sebuah mobil box berwarna hitam tanpa plat nomor terparkir rapi disana. Awalnya mobil itu diam-diam saja seolah tidak ada orang disana. Ketika seorang anak kecil lewat diparkiran sana yang terbilang sangat sepi karena parkiran itu jarang digunakan.

Saat itulah kejadiannya terjadi. Muncul 2 orang yang diduga pelaku menggunakan topeng ala perampok agar tidak dikenali wajahnya. Mereka membius anak kecil itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil secara paksa.

Mobil itu kemudian dinyalakan mesinnya dan dengan cepat segera pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Scene 2 (1 minggu yg lalu):

Kejadiannya hampir sama dengan scene 1 cuma mobilnya diganti sedan warna putih. Posisi parkir mobilnya juga berbeda tempat dengan scene 1.

Scene 3 (2 minggu yg lalu):

Kejadiannya juga hampir sama dengan scene 1 cuma mobilnya diganti mobil box warna silver. Posisi parkirnya berbeda dari scene 1 maupun Scene 2.

"Adakah yang kau peroleh dari sini, Rufus?" Tanya Aime sambil menoleh kearah Rufus. Rufus masih saja termenung pikirannya sendiri.

Rufus tidak menjawabnya, ia berbalik badan dan kemudian mengajak Edel pergi dari ruang pengawas.

"Edel. Ikutlah denganku!" Perintah Rufus dingin dan datar. Edel langsung mematuhinya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tahu ketika Rufus dalam keadaan serius begini, dia akan menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Edel berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan jalan Rufus yg cepat.

"Ketempat kejadian di cctv tadi." Jawabnya singkat, jelas, dan datar.

"Hm. Kau tau tempatnya?" Tanya Edel lagi.

"Hn. Aku melihat denah sekolah ini ketika berjalan bersamamu tadi. Dan aku cukup hafal tentang tempatnya."

"Oh. Begitu. Omong-omong kenapa tempat parkir yang ada di cctv tadi bisa sangat sepi sekali?"

"Itu karena sudah dibangun tempat parkir dibasement yang jauh lebih aman, lebih dekat dengan sekolah sehingga lebih praktis jika digunakan," Ujar Rufus.

"Lagipula tempat parkir lama ini berada di belakang sekolah. Orang-orang akan jarang mengawasinya karena tempatnya yg jauh dari sekolah." kata Rufus lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir lama itu, Rufus segera memeriksanya. Beruntungnya lagi tidak ada yg parkir disana sehingga lebih leluasa memeriksa keanehan yg ada disana.

Rufus memeriksa tempat parkir yang ada di scene 1, scene 2, maupun scene 3.

Scene 1 dan scene 3 tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Sedangkan tempat parkir yg ada di scene 2...

Rufus menyeringai lebar melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada di tempat scene 1 maupun 3, yaitu 'Pasir' yang berada di scene 2 adalah tanda awal dari memecahkan kasus ini.

Rufus mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mencari sesuatu disana.

"Edel kau masih ingat jam berapa mobil milik si pelaku memasuki parkir ini dan jam berapa pula mereka keluar dari sini?" Tanya Rufus sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada smartphone miliknya.

"Eto... Kalau tidak salah sekitar pukul 11.00 sampai pukul 12.30!" Jawab Edel sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu?" Edel bertanya balik.

Lagi-lagi Rufus tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sibuk dengan smartphonenya sendiri. Mata Rufus terlihat puas begitu menemukan sesuatu.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Okinawa. Persiapkan dirimu!" Kata Rufus singkat.

"Apa kenapa harus ke Okinawa?"

"Karena ini!" Rufus menunjukkan sesuatu di smartphonenya pada Edel.

"Ini?" Edel mengambil smartphone milik Rufus dan menganalisa semuanya.

"Kau masih belum paham?" Tanya Rufus.

Edel menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat hal-hal yg ditanyakan Rufus barusan. Ia kemudian melihat tempat parkir yg ada di scene 2. Dengan cepat pula otaknya menganalisa semua yg terjadi.

Edel membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Rufus.

"Aku sudah paham semuanya, Rufus!" Jawab Edel riang.

"Hn. Baguslah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Gomen. Mungkin kalian sudah lama menunggu chap ini ya? Maaf lagi kalau ga bisa update beberapa minggu lalu, karena saya dalam keadaan super sibuk menjelang Ujian. Blom lagi kena Writer Block, sungguh menyebalkan, huh?!**

**Penjelasan :**

**1\. Aime : Mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai Knight Master di Grand Chase. Nama Aime cuman kukarang saja, soalnya tidak ada yang tau nama asli Kinght Master.**

**Yah semoga kalian suka dengan prolog ini ^_^**

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery &amp; Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./**

_**Note : Tulisan "Scene" di Chap 2 diganti dengan "TKP" mulai sekarang.**_

_**Latar Tempat : Tokyo**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 First Case (Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Ruang Kepala Sekolah*

"Ada keperluan apa kalian kesini?" Tanya sang Kepala Sekolah dengan nada sedikit ketus karena jam kerjanya yang terganggu.

"Kami harus ke Okinawa untuk mengurus lebih lanjut kasus ini! Kami harap kau mau sedikit membantu kami kali ini." Kata Rufus datar tetapi sopan.

"Tunggu... tunggu! Kau bilang ke Okinawa?! Kenapa harus kesana?" Tanya Aime lagi.

"Karena petunjuknya mengarahkan kami kesana!" Edel sekarang yang menjawab.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang petunjuk yang kalian bicarakan itu?" Tuntut Aime penasaraan.

"Baiklah. Petunjuk pertama adalah perhatikan TKP kedua di cctv itu," Ujar Rufus. Aime mencoba mengingat-ingatnya.

"Ah, aku ingat, lalu apa yang aneh?" Tanya balik Aime.

"Kenapa dia memakai mobil sedan?! Kuubah pertanyaanku. Kenapa mereka menggunakan mobil berwarna putih di TKP kedua itu?" Pertanyaan Rufus membuat Aime terdiam langsung.

"Jawabannya cuman satu, yaitu pada saat hari mereka melakukan penculikan di TKP kedua tersebut, mereka melewati sebuah peristiwa alami terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai kesekolah ini," Jelas Rufus panjang.

"Peristiwa apa?"

"Hujan." Jawab Rufus pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hujan?"

"Perhatikan baik-baik!" Rufus menghela nafas sebentar demi bisa berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Mereka memakai mobil berwarna putih guna menyembunyikan mobil mereka yg basah terkena hujan. Kau tau? Warna putih ketika berada disiang hari yg terik bisa menyelaraskan warna sehingga kita tidak bisa melihat bekas-bekas hujan dari cctv ini." Jelas Rufus panjang lebar lagi. Aime hanya membelakakan matanya kaget. Semua yg dikatakan Rufus cukup masuk akal.

"Kemudian bukti lain kalau mereka memang terkena hujan ketika kesekolah ini adalah 'pasir' ini!" Edel mengeluarkan bukti pasir yg dibawanya dari tempat parkir tadi.

"Pasir? Kenapa hal itu bisa menjadi bukti?" Aime tidak mengerti lagi.

"Kau masih tidak paham? begini saja. Apa yg terjadi pada mobil ketika melewati jalanan yg basah karena hujan?" Edel bertanya balik.

"I..itu kalau tidak salah." Aime terlihat berpikir. Kemudian matanya melebar begitu menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Ban mobil tersebut akan terkena lumpur ketika melewati jalanan yg basah. Bukan hanya itu, di sekolah ini tidak pernah terjadi hujan selama hampir 1 bulan. Jadi ketika si pelaku memasuki TKP kedua, mobil mereka pasti akan kering kembali akibat teriknya sinar matahari." Jelas Edel panjang.

"Tapi, satu hal yg pasti. Ketika ban mobil yg terkena lumpur itu mengering pasti akan menjadi pasir dan tidak melengket diban mobil sehingga pasir itu bisa ada di TKP kedua."

"Begitu, ya!" Aime berkata dengan lirih. "Jadi selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Kami cukup kesulitan ketika memeriksanya tadi. Karena kejadian ini hampir 2 minggu yg lalu, semua pasir disana hampir saja akan menghilang terkena angin." Rufus mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Oh... Iya. Katanya kalian pergi ke Okinawa? Untuk apa kesana?" Tanya Aime mengulang pertanyaan.

"Karena ini!" Rufus menunjukkan smartphonenya kepada Aime.

"Ini berisi tentang keadaan Cuaca di Jepang 2 minggu yg lalu. Aku juga sudah mencari daerah mana yg terkena hujan ketika itu. Dan hasilnya ada 3 daerah yg terkena hujan. Okinawa, Osaka, Gunma."

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan pergi ke Okinawa karena tidak mungkin si Pelaku membawa korbannya ke tempat yg jauh seperti Gunma dan Osaka. Jadi kemungkinan mereka ada di Okinawa." Rufus mengambil kembali smartphonenya.

"Tapi bagaimana mencarinya? Okinawa kan tempat yg lumayan luas." Tanya Aime.

"Karena itu aku ingin meminta tolong padamu!" Rufus membisikan rencananya kepada Aime.

"K-kau... yakin i-ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Aime ragu-ragu setelah mendengar rencana Rufus.

"Tenang saja. Percayalah pada rencanaku ini." Kata Rufus lembut.

.

.

.

*Hari Kejadian*

"Kau yakin mereka akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Edel memastikan. Mereka berbicara lewat radio jarak jauh.

"_Tenang saja. Pasti mereka akan datang hari ini._" Kata Rufus dari balik radio yg berada entah dimana.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"_Coba kau pikirkan saja. Kejadian pertama kali terjadi di hari Senin, Kejadian kedua terjadi hari Sabtu, Kejadian ketiga terjadi hari Selasa, sampai 1 minggu lalu terjadi hari sabtu. Itu artinya minggu ini mereka akan beraksi Hari Selasa, tepatnya hari ini!_"

"Oh... Jadi seperti zig-zag begitu?"

"_Ya._"

_Ckitt..._

Edel melihat sebuah mobil box berwarna hitam tanpa plat nomor memasuki parkiran.

"Dia sudah datang, Rufus!" Kata Edel berbicara kepada Rufus.

"_Mulai sekarang awasi mereka terus. Jika mereka keluar dari parkiran menculik anak kecil lagi, segera buntuti mereka._" Perintah Rufus dingin.

Sambungan radio diputuskan. Edel segera memakai teropong, mengawasi si pelaku dari jarak yg jauh. Sehingga tidak ada yg menyadarinya.

30 Menit...

.

Belum ada terjadi apa-apa.

.

1 Jam...

.

Masih juga belum ada apa-apa.

.

1 Jam 30 Menit...

Edel merasakan ngantuk akibat berdiri terlalu lama disamping sepeda motornya. Hampir saja ia ketiduran disana. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yg keliatan bosan dan capek menunggu.

"KYAAAA..." Jerit seorang anak kecil langsung menyadarkan Edel secara cepat. Ia melihat melalui teropongnya. Seorang anak kecil perempuan yg mulutnya dibekap secara paksa dan dimasukkan ke mobil box hitam tersebut.

Cklek! (Edel menyalakan saluran radionya)

"Rufus! Rufus! Oi, kau mendengarku?" Panggil Edel kepada Rufus melalui radionya.

"_Ah, iya ada apa, Edel?_" Balas Rufus dari seberang sana.

"Mereka berhasil menculik anak kecil lagi. Sekarang aku akan membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Kau bersiaplah diposisimu!" Edel memakai helm, dan menaiki sepeda motornya.

"_Nyalakan alat pelacakmu agar aku bisa memperkirakan posisimu._" Perintah Rufus.

"Baiklah." Edel menuruti perintah Rufus. Ia menekan sesuatu disepeda motornya.

_Pip._

"_Berhati-hatilah! Jangan sampai mereka menyadari kalau sedang dibuntuti!_"

"Aku mengerti." Edel memutuskan sambungan radionya.

.

.

.

_-Edel Pov Start-_

Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dengan jarak yang aman seperti ini, aku rasa mereka tidak akan menyadari kalau sedang dibuntuti.

Kurasa ada tujuan lainnya, Rufus merencanakan semuanya ini.

_-Flashback Start-_

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu," Kata Rufus sambil berjalan kearah Aime.

"Aku mau kau mengawasi pergerakan mereka melalui kamera cctv saja. Jika mereka melakukan penculikan kau bisa segera menangkap mereka. Jika tidak biarkan saja dan serahkan pada kami." Kata Rufus berbisik.

"Karena menurut analisisku besok mereka akan beraksi kembali." Masih dalam keadaan berbisik juga mereka.

Aime menutup matanya, dan mengangguk spontan. "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan yg kau katakan, Rufus!" Kata Aime pelan.

Rufus tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dengan ini dia akan bisa mengungkap kebenaran dibalik kasus ini.

"Ayo, Edel! Kita pulang." Titah Rufus singkat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Edel segera berjalan pelan disamping Rufus.

Saat mereka -Edel &amp; Rufus- keluar ruangan, Rufus berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Aime.

"Berhati-hatilah pada seorang petugas keamananmu, ya!" Kata Rufus keras agar kedengaran.

Aime hanya memasang wajah bingung. 'Kenapa dia mencurigai staffku' batinnya.

.

.

*Kantor Rufus*

Rufus terlihat membicarakan sesuatu pada Edel. Terlihat keduanya sedang serius sekali. Mau tau yang dibicarakan?

"Rencananya adalah kita akan membuntutinya secara perlahan dari belakang." Ucap Rufus memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm... Rencana ini mudah ketahuan, Rufus! Ada ide yg lain?" Tanya Edel.

"Tidak kita tetap memakai ini. Rencana ini memang mudah ketahuan. Karna itu kita akan membaginya." Jawab Rufus.

Alis Edel bertaut, '_Membaginya?' _Batinnya bertanya.

"Kita akan berbagi posisi untuk membuntutinya. Menurut peta jalur masuk ke Okinawa cuma ada satu. Kau akan mengikuti mereka ketika berada disekolah dan aku akan mengikutinya ketika berada di Okinawa. Bagaimana?" Rufus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana cara aku membuntuti mereka?" Tanya Edel bingung.

"Tentu saja pakai sepeda motor."

"Bukankah kita cuma punya satu?"

"Hn. Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Rufus remeh. "Ikutlah denganku!" Ajak Rufus.

.

.

Rufus mengajak Edel ke ruang rahasia. Ruangan bawah tanah yang digunakan ketika mendesak saja.

"Aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini dikantor kita?!" Ucap Edel, melihat-lihat ruangan bawah tanah tersebut.

Rufus mendengus mendengarnya, "Memang tempat ini seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan jika tidak mendesak. Tapi karena sekarang sedang mendesak, maka diperbolehkan untuk digunakan.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu baja yg sangat kokoh. Terdapat pemindai sidik jari. Rufus meletakkan telapak tangan dipemindai tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu besi tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan didalamnya terdapat banyak benda. Seperti obeng, tang, besi yg tidak terpakai, dan berbagai alat untuk reparasi sepeda motor. Singkat kata seperti bengkel pada umumnya. Mungkin jauh lebih bersih dari bengkel pada umumnya.

"Apa yang ditengah itu?" Edel menunjuk sebuah benda yg ditutupi terpal berwarna coklat hitam.

Rufus segera membukanya. Dan terpampanglah sebuah sepeda motor berjenis 'Sport Bike' berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Sangat mulus semuanya. Terlihat sekali kalau itu masih sangat baru.

"I-itu... Untukku?" Tanya Edel tidak percaya. Rufus hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Puk!

Tanpa disangka, Edel memeluk Rufus langsung dengan cepat. Rufus pun tak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan seperti ini.

"_Arigatou... _Rufus."

"Kau menggunakan bahasa Jepang, huh?" Ejek Rufus saat Edel masih memeluknya.

"Tentu saja~~ kita 'kan sudah lama berada di Jepang, masa kalau bicara di rumah masih pakai bahasa Inggris?" Rajuk Edel pelan. Rufus hanya tertawa singkat mendengarnya.

"Inggris, huh? Aku... tak mau... mengingatnya lagi..." Kata Rufus dengan nada sendu dan lirih.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya, sudah. Pokoknya pakai motor ini aja untuk besok. Mungkin kau perlu sedikit pemberitahuan." Kata Rufus mengembalikan suasana.

"Pemberitahuan apa?"

"Ini!" Rufus menunjuk sebuah alat di sepeda motor tersebut.

"Ini merupakan alat pelacak yg sudah tersambung dengan ponselku. Aku bisa melihat posisimu dengan mudah, jdi kau tidak usah memanggilku lewat radio." Jelas Rufus. Edel hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kemudian." Rufus mengambil helm dan menyerahkannya pada Edel.

"Sekilas tampak seperti helm biasa. Tapi... Ini sudah kudesain agar bisa berbicara lewat radio ketika sedang menyetir. Fungsinya sama seperti headset pada umumnya, gabus sebelah kiri untuk memasukkan suaramu, dan sebelah kanan untuk mendengarkanku berbicara. Kau paham?" Tanya Rufus setelah mengatakan itu semua.

"Hm..." Jawab Edel sambil mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kalau gitu kita sudahi saja hari ini. Tidurlah yg tenang sana!" Perintah Rufus datar. Edel pun meninggalkan Rufus sendirian di ruang bawah tanah.

.

_-Flashback End-_

.

.

.

Hah... Tega benar si Rufus. Setelah menyuruhku menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah itu, sekarang juga ia menyuruhku mengikuti mereka tanpa boleh berbuat kesalahan apapun.

Tau gini aku lebih memilih berada di pintu masuk Okinawa menunggu mereka datang daripada disini. Hah... Dunia memang sudah berbeda.

Sambil menajamkan mataku terhadap mobil mereka, aku juga menyempatkan diri melihat pemandangan alami di perbatasan Okinawa dan Tokyo ini.

Oh, aku melihat mereka memasuki sebuah pom bensin. Aku mendekati mobil mereka yang kebetulan berada tepat didepan toilet. Berpura-pura seperti orang yg ke toilet, kurasa mereka tak akan curiga kepadaku.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ternyata salah satu dari sopir mobil itu keluar dan mulai memasang plat nomor mobilnya kembali ditempatnya.

Jadi alasannya kenapa mereka tidak tertangkap polisi adalah karena ini. Saat beraksi mereka melepaskan plat nomor agar tidak bisa dilacak oleh polisi. Mereka mampir ke pom bensin untuk memasangnya kembali. Cukup pintar juga mereka, aku salut!

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya aku melihat papan tanda masuk ke Okinawa. Dengan segera aku mengkontak Rufus dari posisi kita yg jelas-jelas berbeda.

"Mereka hampir sampai, Rufus!" Kata Edel pelan.

"_Hn. Aku sudah tau! Setelah nanti tukar posisi lebih baik biar aku saja mengejarnya. Kau tidak usah ikut, Edel!_" Balas Rufus diseberang.

"Aku mengerti! Sekitar 10 menit lagi."

.

_-Edel Pov End-_

_._

_._

Rufus terlihat duduk disepeda motornya menunggu Edel dan si pelaku yg datang melewati jalan ini sebentar lagi.

_Whussh!_

Sebuah mobil box hitam barusan menyalip dirinya yg sedang berdiam diri di trotoar. Suara Edel tiba-tiba berbunyi dikepalanya -lebih tepatnya helmnya.

"_Cepat kejar, Rufus! Mobil yg barusan menyalipmu lah si pelaku tersebut._" Mendengar peringatan Edel, Rufus menstarter motornya, dan dengan cepat pula ia mengejarnya.

Mungkin sudah agak sedikit jauh karena ketidaksiapannya tadi. Tapi... Rufus tetap tidak menyerah. Dengan sigap ia menyalip semua kendaraan yg ada dihadapannya demi menemukan mobil si Pelaku.

Usahanya pun membuahkan hasil. Dia berhasil menemukannya. Rufus pun kembali menjalankan rencananya seperti pada awalnya.

Melihat sesuatu yg aneh, lantas ia bertanya, "Hei, Edel!" Panggil Rufus melalui radio yg terpasang otomatis dihelmnya.

"_Kenapa? Ada apa?_" Jawab Edel.

"Mereka memasang kembali plat nomor mobil di Pom bensin, ya?" Tanya Rufus.

"_Eh... Darimana kau tau? Padahal aku baru saja mau memberitahumu,_" Edel terdengar kaget diseberang sana.

"Hn. Aku sudah menduganya dari dulu."

"_Sejak kapan? Oh, sudahlah hal ini tidak penting. Kau masih terus mengawasi mereka 'bukan?_"

"Hn. Tentu saja." Jawab Rufus mantap.

"_Apa aku perlu mengikutimu atau bergabung bersamamu mengawasi mereka?_" Tanya Edel sedikit cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Kau diam saja diposisi sampai kukontak lagi nanti." Rufus mematikan kontaknya dengan Edel.

.

.

.

*Sebuah Rumah*

_Ckit..._

Sebuah mobil box hitam tersebut berhenti tepat didepan rumah itu. Si pelaku tampaknya hanya berjumlah 2 orang. Salah satu dari mereka keluar untuk mengamankan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah dirasa cukup sepi, mereka menggendong anak kecil perempuan yang tadi diculiknya dari sekolah. Anak kecil itu sedang tertidur makanya tidak akan menimbulkan keributan sama sekali.

Tapi...

Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau Rufus berhasil melihat semuanya barusan melalui teropong yg dibawanya. Rufus memanggil Edel segera agar datang ke tempatnya saat ini.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Edel datang.

"Itu dia rumah mereka!" Tunjuk Rufus ke sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Kita harus menghubungi polisi untuk menyergap mereka!" Edel segera menekan tombol nomer di ponselnya.

Grap!

"Jangan... Kita tidak boleh membongkarnya seperti itu. Jika ketahuan besar kemungkinan mereka akan memakai anak yg diculik sebagai sandera untuk meloloskan diri." Sergah Rufus datar dan dingin, sedikit mengancam juga sih.

"Lalu? Kita harus berbuat apa?" Tanya Edel bingung.

"Kita harus menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya segera, agar semua kasus ini berakhir." Jawab Rufus mantap.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tentu, kita akan menyamar." Rufus melihat rumah disekelilingnya. Dan sebuah kebetulan yg pasti ia melihat rumah yg cukup besar dengan tulisan 'Dijual' dipagar rumahnya.

Senyuman seringai mulai muncul jelas diwajah Rufus. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang,

"Hai, Zero! Aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu saat ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bisa menebak yang dilakukan Rufus? Silahkan masukkan ide kalian di Review**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Updatenya kembali telat lagi. Hehehe... maaf semuanya. Sulit sekali membuat cerita detektif ternyata! Bagian kota-kota Jepang itu sungguh saya hanya mengarang saja. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai aslinya.**

**Yah semoga kalian suka chapter 3 ini ^_^**

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Mysterious Detective**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Edel x Rufus**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery &amp; Romance**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Cerita bertema Misteri yang menceritakan seorang Detektif dan Asistennya yang berjuang demi memecahkan kasus yang terjadi secara mengerikan./Rufus X Edel./Tanpa disangka sang Detektif pun perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta terhadap Asistennya sendiri./ Saksikan langsung di Mysterious Detective./**

_**Note : Tulisan "Scene" di Chap 2 diganti dengan "TKP" mulai sekarang.**_

_**Latar Tempat : Tokyo**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 First Case (Part 3 -End) Maybe?**

.

.

.

"_Kau butuh bantuan apa?_" Tanya Seseorang bernama Zero yg sedang berbicara dengan Rufus ditelepon.

"Aku ingin membeli rumah didaerah Okinawa ini. Kau bisa mengurus pembayarannya, 'kan?" Kata Rufus balik.

"_Hm... Tentu bisa. Itu hal kecil, tau! Oh, ya omong-omong kenapa membeli rumah? Bukannya kau sudah punya?_"

"Hn, ini demi kasusku. Sudahlah tak perlu bertanya lagi. Cepat lakukan yg kuperintahkan saja." Ucap Rufus tajam dan singkat.

"_Baiklah... Aku mengerti!_"

.

~Sambungan terputus

.

Edel menatap Rufus dengan muka bingung. Lantas ia bertanya, "Hei, kenapa kau membeli rumah disana?" Sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yg memang dijual.

Rufus hanya menatapnya datar, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau itu hanya buat penyamaran saja!"

Edel merasa belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Memangnya apa yg kau rencanakan, Rufus?!" Tanyanya kasar.

"Hn... Kau akan tau nanti, Edel!" Akhirnya Edel mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sangatlah sulit berbicara dengan orang seperti Rufus itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

.

_Ckit...(Suara Mobil mengerem)_

Sebuah mobil datang ke tempat ini. Terlihat sekali kalau mobil ini yg biasanya digunakan untuk mengangkut barang karena pindah rumah.

Rufus sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang dari mereka yg bertugas sebagai pengantar barang.

"Dengarkan! Suruh anak buahmu terus mengangkut barang dari mobil kedalam rumah. Terus lakukan itu sebelum kuberi tanda untuk berhenti." Kata Rufus to the point.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kami tau kau memberi tanda pada kami?" Tanya petugas itu.

Rufus mengeluarkan speaker kecil dari balik sakunya. "Alat ini akan mengeluarkan suara jika kutekan tombol dari sini. Jadi gunakan ini untuk mengetahui tandanya."

Petugas itu manggut-manggut mengerti akan penjelasan Rufus barusan.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Rufus. Petugas itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rufus kembali masuk ke dalam Rumah yang baru dibelinya itu. Rumahnya tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi cukup besar baginya. Pandangan matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Mencari seseorang, rupanya!

"Ru-rufus..." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Rufus secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget. Tetapi karena suara yg memanggilnya sangat pelan, Rufus masih bisa menyembunyikan keterkejut-tannya.

Rufus menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut silver keunguan, bermata biru sapphire yg indah. Belum lagi bibirnya yg memakai lipstik merah muda tipis, membuat lelaki yg melihatnya ingin segera mencumbunya.

Tau 'bukan?

Ya... Gadis itu adalah Edel yg berubah penampilannya secara drastis demi memenuhi rencana dari Rufus ini.

Pipinya berwarna merah sekali, menandakan kalau gadis ini sedang malu. "A-apa... a-aku... ha-harus me-memakai... i-ini?" Ucap Edel malu-malu sambil menujuk kearah pakaian yg dikenakannya.

Bayangkan saja. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna putih polos dengan berbagai corak bunga sebagai hiasannya. Ditambah dengan kulitnya yg putih dan mulus menambah kesan sempurna bagi kaum pria pastinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Rufus baik-baik. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu protes dengan warna atau hiasan yg berada didressnya. Edel hanya tidak suka memakai pakaian yg lengannya terbuka seperti ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu. I-ini hanya terlalu ter-terbuka, menurutku!" Jawab Edel masih sambil malu.

Rufus menaikkan alisnya bingung. Menurutnya tidak ada yg salah dengan pakaian Edel, semuanya sempurna. Tidak salah lagi, Rufus memuji Edel cantik untuk kali ini.

"Tahan saja dirimu, Edel! Aku tau kau pasti gerah memakainya 'bukan?" Perintah Rufus dingin. Membuat Edel kembali terdiam. Rufus mendekati Edel dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ayolah, ini demi rencana kita." Pinta Rufus secara pelan. Edel yg pada dasarnya baik hati, tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kita harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan suami istri demi bisa memasukki rumah mereka."

.

.

Rufus &amp; Edel akhirnya menjalankan rencana. Mereka berjalan bermesraan dijalan agar orang yg melihat Rufus dan Edel, mengira kalau mereka pasangan muda yg baru saja pulang dari bulan madu. Edel juga membawa tas plastik yg berisi camilan.

Sampai didepan rumah si pelaku, keduanya masih saja bermesraan agar terlihat Suami-Istri beneran. Rufus menekan tombol rumah tersebut.

_Teng...tong..._

Keluarlah seorang wanita yg kelihatannya cukup tua.

"Ada apa, ya?" Panggilnya lembut. Melihatnya Rufus dan Edel juga ikut tersenyum biar tidak dicurigai.

"Kami tetangga baru kalian, yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madu kami. Jika bisa kami ingin bersilaturahmi kerumah kalian, mengingat belum ada yg kami kenal disini."

Wanita tua itu terlihat berpikir sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian dia pun mengijinkan Rufus &amp; Edel msuk ke rumahnya.

Rufus memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan yg ada didalam sana. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali. Bahkan ini terlalu bersih untuk penculik seperti mereka.

Apa jangan-jangan Rufus salah menganalisis? .

.

.

"Nah, suamiku! Perkenalkan ini tetangga kita yg baru pindah ke rumah sebelah," Wanita itu memperkenalkan Rufus dan Edel yang baru masuk.

"Oh. Begitu." Pria dewasa itu melipat koran yang dibacanya dan menatap kearah Rufus &amp; Edel.

"Kalian masih muda. Pasangan baru, eh?" Tanyanya.

Rufus langsung menanggapinya dengan sedikit tawa, "Hahaha... Begitulah. Oh, ya perkenalkan, aku Rufus dan ini Istriku Edel!" Kata Rufus sambil memeluk mesra Edel.

"Kami juga akan memperkenalkan diri. Dia ini istriku bernama Chiyo. Dan aku sendiri bernama Kazuto. Sudah lama kami menikah dan belum mempunyai anak," Ujar pria dewasa itu yg bernama Kazuto.

"Kenapa belum punya?" Edel sudah penasaran rupanya.

Kedua orang itu -Kazuto dan Chiyo- saling berpandangan seolah meminta jawaban.

"Mari kuceritakan. Kita duduk dulu. Ayo silahkan!" Chiyo mempersilahkan Edel &amp; Rufus duduk di Sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

.

.

Mereka semuanya duduk tuk mendengarkan kisah yang akan diceritakan oleh Nyonya dari rumah ini.

"Awalnya aku- maksudku kami dulu pernah mempunyai anak perempuan. Namun... sebuah peristiwa merenggut nyawanya." Jelasnya pelan. Ia sungguh terpukul menceritakannya.

"Peristiwa?" Tanya Edel pelan.

Chiyo menggangguk, "Peristiwa dimana aku dan suamiku bertengkar hebat, sehingga bisa menyebabkan anak kami meninggal," Jelas Chiyo dengan nada lirih dan bergetar menahan tangis.

Tak kuat menahan kesedihan lebih lama lagi. Chiyo menumpahkan air matanya dengan deras.

"Hiks...hiks! Waktu itu, anak kami berusaha melerai pertengkaran kami. Namun... Karena emosi.. tanpa sadar aku menamparnya hingga kepalanya terbentur meja," Kazuto memeluk pelan istrinya yg sedang bercerita sambil menangis itu.

"Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah. Kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi..." Edel &amp; Rufus menahan nafas mereka mendengar lanjutan ceritanya.

"Kami... terlambat... Hiks..hiks! Pendarahannya sudah terlalu parah sehingga tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi!" Ucap Chiyo menutup ceritanya.

Edel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Chiyo duduk. Dengan perlahan ia duduk, menepuk punggung Chiyo pelan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sudahlah, Chiyo-_san! _Itu semua sudah berlalu. Jika kau tidak merelakannya, maka dia akan sedih diatas sana!" Kata Edel lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

"_Arigatou, _Edel-_san _! Itu menenangkan sedikit pikiranku," Ucap Chiyo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Rufus maupun Kazuto hanya mampu tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Edel dan Chiyo.

Edel tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Oh, ya! Chiyo-_san _boleh aku pergi ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Edel.

"Boleh saja! Ikuti aku!" Perintahnya singkat. Edel pun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

*Edel Side*

Edel berjalan pelan dibelakang Chiyo, yang bertujuan mengantarkan Edel ke kamar mandi karena Edel tentu belum mengetahui tempatnya.

_Dug!_

Edel menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha mendengarkan suara apa barusan?!

"Eh, suara apa itu, Chiyo-_san? _" Tanya Edel heran.

Chiyo awalnya sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya Edel. Terbukti dari keringat yg tercucur deras diwajahnya, dan rasa gugup yang diperlihatkannya secara tidak sengaja.

"T-ti-tidak... a-ada... a-ap-apa kok! Nah itu kamar mandinya." Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunjuk arah menuju kamar mandi demi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Edel mulai memasang tampang curiga terhadapnya. Ia harus menyelidiki rumah ini selagi memiliki kesempatan.

"Terima ka-"

Tiba-tiba...

"KYYAAAA!" Jerit yg jelas terdengar kalau itu anak kecil. Suara super keras dan kencang ini menggema keseluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah.

Keduanya langsung bertatapan mata tajam satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, Chiyo mengeluarkan stunt gun dari balik celana yg digunakannya.

_Jrzzz._

Edel terus menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan. Dengan lincah pula, ia menyusup ke bawah musuhnya dan mengunci pergerakan musuh dengan cepat.

Bruak!

Edel berhasil mengunci Chiyo dengan menahan lehernya menggunakan tangan kiri. Kesempatan ini bisa digunakan untuk mencari informasi.

"KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA ANAK-ANAK YANG KALIAN CULIK ITU?" Bentak sekaligus mengancam Edel lakukan demi mendapat kepastian.

Namun... naas. Chiyo mengarahkan stunt gun langsung ke tangan kiri Edel yg memiting lehernya.

"Arrghh..." Edel kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kirinya.

Tak disangka-sangka, Chiyo kembali mengarahkan stunt gun kearah Edel. Lebih tepatnya kearah Kepala! Karena Edel masih terdiam kesakitan, ia telat menyadari kalau ada serangan yang mendekatinya.

Dengan segala usaha, Edel menepis stunt gun itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi... Stunt gun itu malah mengarah ke dadanya. Dan ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

_Jrzzz..._

"AKKHHH..." Teriak Edel kesakitan. Badannya langsung jatuh telungkup ditanah. Bahkan pandangan matanya pun mulai terlihat kabur.

_'Sialan! Apa cuma sampai disini saja!' _Batin Edel miris.

Si pelaku tertawa senang melihat Edel yang berhasil dilumpuhkan seperti ini.

"Hahaha... Hebat juga kalian bisa menemukan kami ditempat seperti ini. Kalian berdua orang dari kepolisian, bukan?" Kata Wanita bernama Chiyo itu mengejek.

"J-ja-jadi... be-benar... ka-kalau... ka-kalian pembunuhnya!" Kata Edel terbata-bata.

"Analisis kalian benar. Kami tak tau darimana kalian bisa mendapat info tentang alamat kami, yang penting sekarang kau akan kubunuh, disini!" Jawabnya tenang.

Chiyo mengeluarkan pisau dibalik sakunya. Dia bersiap-siap mengarahkan pisaunya ke Edel yg sedang terbaring dilantai.

HUP!

Edel langsung menghindari serangannya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menyelinap ke tubuh bagian bawah Chiyo yang masih sibuk dengan pisaunya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Edel langsung membantingnya kearah depan dengan sangat kuat dan cepat.

"AKKHH.." Teriak Chiyo kaget.

Kemudian, Edel merebut pisau dari tangan Chiyo dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu ia mengunci gerakan Chiyo sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hah...hah...hah! Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas." Ucap Edel mulai lelah. Edel memukul tengkuk kepala Chiyo. Seketika itu Chiyo langsung jatuh pingsan dilantai.

_'Rufus! Apa ia baik-baik saja?!' _Batin Edel cemas. Khawatir apa yang terjadi, Edel akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memastikan.

.

.

.

*Rufus Side*

Rufus masih duduk santai ditempatnya. Tadi ia melihat Edel pergi ke toilet ditemani Nyonya dari pemilik Rumah. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Kazuto sang pemilik rumah. Ini akan nenjadi kesempatannya.

"Banyak terjadi penculikan akhir-akhir ini, 'kan Kazuto-_san _!" Tanya Rufus santai tetapi mengandung makna yang dalam.

Tangan Kazuto bergetar perlahan. Namun, Rufus tetap melihatnya dengan jelas. Tak ada jawaban dari Kazuto setelah Rufus bertanya. Laki-laki tua itu hanya diam sambil merenung kembali, entah setuju maupun tidak.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan ini...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rufus pura-pura khawatir. Yang ditanya malah menjawab dengan santai dan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! _Arigatou _sudah bertanya," Rufus mendecih pelan dalam hatinya. Rupanya sulit juga membuat orang ini mengaku.

Rufus kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi sekitar ruangan, dan tampaknnya Kazuto tak melarang Rufus melakukannya. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang ada diatas meja

Sebuah Selotip Hitam besar dan Gunting?

Tampaknya masih baru digunakan sebelumnya. Rufus memutuskan berjalan kembali mencari sesuatu yg bisa dijadikan bukti. Tepat saat akan berbalik badan...

"KYYAAA!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yg bisa dipastikan kalau suaranya itu perempuan.

Rufus menajamkan telinganya, ia berusaha mendengarkan asal dari mana suara tersebut.

Cklek! (Suara Pistol)

"Jangan bergerak!" Suara dingin Kazuto terdengar dari balik badan Rufus.

Rufus menuruti perintahnya. Ia juga mengangkat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, tanda kalau ia menyerah. Rufus tetap tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku menduga kalau kalian berdua polisi yang menyelidiki kasus ini, 'bukan?" Tanya Kazuto kembali.

"Huh... Berarti kau sudah tau semua ini dari awal, ya?" Ucap Rufus datar.

"Yah... Ucapanmu benar sekali! Kau tidak perlu tau darimana aku tau kalau kau dan Istrimu itu membuntutiku sejak awal," Jawab Kazuto dingin dan mencekam.

"..." Rufus diam tak menjawab.

"Sekarang aku akan membunuh kau dan Istrimu itu saat ini!" Kata Kazuto yakin.

Rufus langsung membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat menyerang Kazuto. Kazuto yg terlihat kaget langsung menembakkan pistolnya kearah Rufus, tetapi sayang tidak ada yg mengenainya.

Rufus langsung ke belakang tubuh Kazuto dan ia segera menguncinya seperti Kejadian Edel tadi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, BOCAHH!" Teriak Kazuto saat lehernya ditahan dengan tangan kanan Rufus.

Kazuto mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menyayat tangan kanan Rufus.

_Cresshh!_

Darah mengalir cukup deras dari tangan kanannya.

"Hahaha... Kali ini kau akan mati!"

Dor!

Peluru melesat keluar dari pistol. Perlahan tapi pasti menuju kearah Rufus yg memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Kau terlalu lambat! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lajur pelurumu," Kata Rufus pelan sambil menyeringai.

Tepat sesaat sebelum terkena tembakan, Rufus menghindarinya dengan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya kearah yg berlawanan.

"Akan kuperlihatkan satu tembakan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata!" Muka Rufus menyeringai kejam. Penampilannya sama seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin saat ini.

Dengan tangan kirinya yg tidak terluka, ia mengambil pistol dari balik sakunya dan tanpa membidik ia langsung menembaknya.

Dor!

_Cresshh..._

"AAHHH!" Jerit Kazuto kesakitan karena tembakan tadi mengenai bahu kanannya. Kazuto terjatuh sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yg berdarah. Rufus langsung datang menerjangnya dan menendangnya hingga pingsan.

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafas Rufus tersengal-sengal.

_Drap...Drap...Drap_

Rufus menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah suara kaki Edel yg terpisah dengannya tadi.

"Rufus. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Edel khawatir.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tangan kananku terkena pisau tadi," Jelas Rufus singkat. Edel melihat tangan Rufus yg berlumuran darah. "Kita harus mengobatimu dulu!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus cepat menemukan anak-anak yg disandera itu."

"..." Edel terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau begitu untuk sementara aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya dulu!" Kata Edel sambil mensobek sedikit gaun yg dikenakannya.

Kemudian Edel segera mengikat kain yg disobek itu pada luka Rufus, lalu mengencangkannya agar darahnya tidak keluar.

"Yak, udah selesai!" Kata Edel senang. Rufus melihat tangan Edel yg bergetar selama mengobatinya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rufus singkat.

"Ya.. Badanku masih gemetaran terkena stun gun." Jawab Edel lemah.

"_Thank You Very Much, Edel!_" Ucap Rufus dalam bahasa Inggris. Melihatnya hanya membuat Edel tertawa pelan.

"Haha... Bahasa Inggrismu masih kental sekali, ya, Rufus?!" Ucap Edel sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Lebih baik sekarang cepat ikat mereka!" Perintah Rufus singkat kembali. Mereka berdua membawa kedua pelaku yg merupakan pemilik rumah ini.

Edel &amp; Rufus mengikat kedua pelaku tersebut dengan selotip hitam yg ada dimeja agar tidak kabur ketika sadar nanti.

"Apa kita harus menunggu mereka sadar?" Tanya Edel pada Rufus.

"Hn. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukan sedikit petunjuk disini." Kata Rufus yakin.

Rufus berdiri diatas karpet berwarna hijau besar yg berada ditengah ruangan. Entah kenapa karpet ini begitu kuat sehingga tidak bisa dilepas.

"Hei, Edel!" Panggil Rufus.

"Apa?"

"Biasanya karpet bisa dilepas dengan mudah kalau dilantai rumah, 'kan?"

"I-iya juga sih," Jawab Edel masih ragu.

"Kalau begitu ini aneh!"

Rufus berjalan mengelilingi karpet yg disetiap sudutnya terdapat sofa diatasnya.

"J-jangan-jangan?!" Rufus meminggirkan semua sofa yg menutupi semua sudut karpet hasilnya dia menemukan sesuatu yg menarik.

"Itu selotip 'bukan?" Tanya Edel melihat sesuatu disudut karpet.

"Ya. Bantu aku membuka semuanya," Edel mematuhinya. Setelah selesai membuka selotip disemua bagian, Rufus langsung menyingkirkan karpet tersebut dari tengah ruangan.

Dan..

Terlihatlah pintu yg diduga sebagai pintu bawah tanah ditengah-tengah ruangan. Rufus langsung membukanya kasar. Ada tangga yg menuju ke bawah.

Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka berdua langsung berjalan berbarengan. Lebih tepatnya Edel yg memeluk erat tangan kiri Rufus dan tangan kiri Edel yg memegang senter yg sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau takut, lebih baik kembali saja!" Kata Rufus menasehati.

Edel langsung menyergahnya, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi!" Pintanya sedikit manja. Rufus langsung fokus berjalan kembali.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dibawah tanah. Ruangan ini cukup luas sebenarnya, namun karena gelap sekali sangat sulit untuk melihat disana. Rufus &amp; Edel terus berjalan diruangan ini.

Senter mereka terarah pada sebuah meja. Mereka perlahan mendekatinya. Mata Edel &amp; Rufus membelalak melihat sesuatu dimeja itu.

Mereka melihat anak perempuan kecil yg sudah tidak bernyawa, tengah berbaring dimeja kecil itu dalam keadaan berdarah semua anggota tubuhnya.

Rufus langsung membekap mulut Edel yg tadinya ingin berteriak. Mereka mengarahkan senter mereka ke tempat lain. Ternyata ada hal yg mengejutkan lagi.

Tumpukan mayat anak kecil ada dipojok ruangan tersebut. Bau anyir dari darah sudah menyatu dengan baik diruangan itu. Edel &amp; Rufus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan berhenti di sebuah pintu lagi.

Mereka memasukinya dan melihat sebuah penjara yg hanya diterangi sebuah lilin beserta anak-anak didalamnya. Karena ada cahaya dari senter itu, anak-anak yg ada didalam penjara itu langsung berteriak Senang.

"_Nii-chan, Nee-chan, _cepat keluarkan kami dari sini! Kami takut hiks..hiks..hiks!" Teriak mereka sambil menangis.

Edel yg melihat mereka pun merasa ikut sedih karena perlakuan kejam ini.

"Edel, kau lepaskan mereka. Aku akan menelepon polisi agar segera datang kesini!" Ucap Rufus sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Edel langsung mengambil kunci yg tergantung didinding dan membebaskan semua anak-anak perempuan yg ada disana.

.

.

.

*Beberapa Jam Kemudian*

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Sahut seorang Inspektur polisi berambut biru tua diikat, sambil menyalami Rufus.

"Hn. Sama-sama!" Rufus ikut menyalami.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu menghormati orang-orang, Ronan?!" Ujar Rufus meremehkan. Inspektur muda itu hanya mendengus menjawabnya, "Kau juga selalu merendahkan orang, Rufus!" Jawabnya santai.

Keduanya saling berpandangan tajam satu sama lain sesaat. Namun... beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aa.. Kulihat kau cukup sukses sekarang, ya?!" Tanya Rufus ramah.

"Haha... Kau benar! Tapi, itu tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan seseorang,"

"Seseorang?" Tanya Rufus penasaran juga rupanya.

"Yah, itu..." Ada suara datang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Seorang gadis berambut merah terang datang kearah mereka berdua dengan langkah yg sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"RONAANN!" Panggilnya keras, sehingga mengejutkan orang-orang disana.

"Ah... Jadi ini 'seseorang' yg kau maksud tadi?!" Tanya Rufus kembali.

"Benar! Tapi, bukan itu saja. Kami ini sudah bertu-" Ronan belum selesai berkata, lagi-lagi gadis berambut merah ini menyela perkataannya.

"ASTAGA KAU INI RUFUS, KAN?!" Tanyanya kembali dengan berteriak. Rufus mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya, ampun aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau itu kau,"

"Padahal dulu penampilanmu jauh lebih menyedihkan dari saat ini, 'kan!" Katanya lagi blak-blakan. Ronan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah ini.

"Hn. Kau sama seperti dulu, Elesis!" Ujar Rufus datar seperti es.

"Huh... Kau juga masih tetap tidak berubah, Rufus! Padahal sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu." Kata gadis bernama Elesis itu dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, Rufus! Kau mengenal mereka?" Edel akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mendengar semua percakapan ini.

"Ah... Iya, aku belum bilang padamu kalau mereka ini teman-temanku dari 'Grand Chase' dahulu!" Jawab Rufus datar. Rufus memberi tanda kepada Ronan dan Elesis agar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Ronan Erudon. Berasal dari keluarga Bangsawan di London. Tapi aku tinggal di Jepang karena ikut dengan Ibuku disini. Lalu pekerjaanku saat ini yaitu, Inspektur Kepolisian Tokyo yg baru sekitar 5 bulan yg lalu. Dan merupakan teman satu sekolah dengan Rufus. Salam kenal," Ronan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lengkap.

"Kenalkan, aku Elesis Sieghart. Sama seperti Ronan, aku juga merupakan teman satu sekolah Rufus dan anggota dari 'Grand Chase'. Aku berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Tidak ada keistimewaan apapun. Pekerjaanku saat ini yaitu, membantu orang 'ini'!" Sambil menujuk Ronan.

"Yah, kami berdua dipromosikan naik jabatan sekitar 5 bulan yg lalu. Lalu..." Elesis memikirkannya sebentar.

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, ya?!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kami sudah bertunangan!" Ronan langsung memutus perkataan Elesis. Tanpa basa basi Elesis memukul kepala Ronan cukup keras. "Jangan memotong ucapanku, _Baka_!"

Rufus maupun Edel tidak terlihat kaget dengan kata-kata 'Tunangan' itu sama sekali. Justru muka mereka masih sangat datar dan dingin.

"Eh, kalian tidak kaget mendengar kami bertunangan?" Tanya Ronan heran. Biasanya teman lama manapun akan sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berguna bagi Rufus.

Rufus &amp; Edel menggelengkan kepalanya masing-masing, tanda kalau 'Tidak' dalam menjawab pertanyaan Ronan tadi.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau, Nona? Kulihat dari tadi kau sangat dekat sekali dengan Rufus! Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Elesis sedikit serius.

Rufus menjawabnya dengan datar, "Dia adalah Edel. Adik angkatku yang pernah kuceritakan pada kalian dulu!"

Elesis &amp; Ronan berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mendapatkan jawabannya. "Ah, iya! Dulu kau memang pernah menceritakannya." Kata Ronan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga tepatnya bernostalgia, mengenang masa lalu mereka, dalam waktu yg singkat itu karena kasus ini belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, kasus ini terselesaikan, ya, Rufus!" Kata Edel lega.

"Tapi... Masih ada yang aneh menurutku!" Rufus masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan kasus ini.

_'Siapa yang memberi tahu mereka tentang penyamaran aku dan Edel ini?!' _Pertanyaan ini terus berniang diotaknya.

Kemudian Rufus menutup matanya. Mencoba berpikir ulang mengenai awal dari kasus ini. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya.

Jika dugaannya benar, maka ia

**_akan mendapat_**

.

**_Panggilan_**

.

**_Telepon_**

.

_Hp Rufus berbunyi..._

.

.

_**Sebentar lagi...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Updatenya kembali telat lagi. Hehehe... maaf semuanya. **

**Sedikit tambahan :**

**1\. Rufus itu sebenarnya mewarisi perusahaan terkemuka didunia sejak umur 16 tahun (4 Tahun yang lalu) karena sebuah insiden besar menimpa keluarganya, semua harta itu diwariskan ke Rufus akhirnya.**

**2\. Zero merupakan tangan kanan Ayah Rufus sang Direktur perusahaan dulu sebelum terjadi insiden. Karena orang kepercayaan, dia membiayai semua kebutuhan Rufus dari umur 16 tahun sampai sekarang ini. Karena Rufus belum cukup umur memegang perusahaannya, terpaksa Zero yang menggantikannya sementara waktu.**

**3\. Edel jadi adik angkat Rufus?! Gimana yah ceritanya? Yah terus baca saja nih cerita entar juga nongol sendiri kok!**

**Yah semoga kalian suka chapter 4 ini ^_^**

_**Note : Mengingat cerita ini masih dalam Project maka update-nya tidak akan menentu dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


End file.
